


Blue Canary In The Outlet By The Light Switch

by cloudwatch



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudwatch/pseuds/cloudwatch
Summary: The second Leo had his legs over the table, though, Takumi rushed forward and stopped him from getting up. “You can’t walk on your leg yet, remember?”The look Takumi gave him had Leo frowning even more. “Takumi, I’m fine -”“You got shot, Leo, you’re not fine.”Leo huffed but allowed Takumi to help him off the table and over to the couch. Leo wrapped himself up in the blanket there and let Takumi prop his leg up. “I got shot, yes, but I’m -”“If you say that you’re fine, I’m going to stuff some of this fruit that was sitting on top of your dick a few seconds ago down your throat.” Leo shut his mouth.Takumi gave him a pat on the head. “Good boy.” a series of stories about leo and takumi, and their lives once they moved in together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be a series of little one shots that take place in my [cop!leo and artist!takumi au](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6761203). 
> 
> i'm also using it to help get over my writers block so if you guys have any requests that you'd like, let me know in the comments, and thanks for reading!!

“You know, when you said you wanted to paint me, this was _definitely_ not what I’d had in mind. Actually, it wasn’t even _close_ to what I’d imagined.”

 

Takumi ignored him; he glanced over the top of the easel, pursed his lips and furrowed his eyebrows, scratched his nose - leaving a rather nice blob of red paint there as well - and then went back to painting. Leo’s nose twitched; now his was itchy. He reached up as subtly as he could to scratch at it quickly, and was in the middle of lowering his hand when Takumi suddenly yelled out “Hold that position!”

 

Leo froze, staring up at his finger for a moment before turning his head a tiny bit to the left to see Takumi moving behind the easel. “Uh, Takumi?”

 

“One second, I’m  _ almost _ done.”

 

Leo let out a barely audible huff, looking up at his finger that was still being held in the position over his head. The itchy feeling on his nose grew and he flared his nostrils hoping that it would help. It didn’t. He listened to Takumi’s brush moving across the sheet he was painting on for a good few minutes before he spoke up again. “Takumi, my arm is going numb.”

 

There was no response. 

 

Clearing his throat, Leo tried again. “ _ Takumi _ .”

 

“Hold on, just one… more… AH!” At his cry, Leo jumped a bit from where he was laying, disturbing the other pieces that Takumi had decided needed to be in the painting as well. “It’s done!” Takumi stepped out from behind the easel, a large smile on his face, and quickly turned the easel around, the look on his face one of pure happiness.

 

Leo stared at the painting as soon as it was revealed, his jaw dropping. “Oh my god…”

 

Takumi was grinning so wide, Leo couldn’t find the words to tell him that - “I know, it’s absolutely awful isn’t it?” 

 

Awful didn’t even begin to describe it. There Leo was, painted in Takumi’s amazing style, but surrounded by fruit, vegetables, and a horse (Leo really didn’t understand why the horse was there, or why it was floating above his head. If he squinted, it looked a little stressed out, but maybe that was Leo projecting a little.), and he was holding what seemed to be a pomegranate that Takumi had just thrown in there. Leo stared at the pomegranate. “That’s why you wanted me to hold my hand up in midair?”

 

“I thought it added something nice to the piece.”

 

“Takumi, I’m lying on a table, nude, with fruit covering my entire body and… am I  _ eating  _ the pomegranate?”

 

Takumi let out a happy sigh. “It’s such a horrible piece, I want to frame it and hang it up in our room. Or maybe in the art gallery a few of my pieces will be in next month. Oh well, I have time to decide.”

 

“There is  _ no way _ that is going up on  _ any _ wall, anywhere!” 

 

Takumi pouted at him, but then shrugged. “Okay, I can agree to that. I’m still keeping it, though. This is probably my best work yet.” He glanced at the fruit surrounding Leo, some of it still on top of him. “I wonder if that fruit is still edible, too…”

 

Sighing heavily, Leo sat up fully and swung his legs over the table, intent on getting his clothes and spending the rest of the day watching TV and questioning his sanity for agreeing to model for one of Takumi’s paintings; various fruits tumbled off of his body and hit the floor, and once he was sitting upright completely he felt something squish underneath his rear. “No, I don’t think this fruit is edible now.” Takumi let out a chuckle, turning back to the easel to get the horrific painting put away.

 

The second Leo had his legs over the table, though, Takumi rushed forward and stopped him from getting up. “You can’t walk on your leg yet, remember?”

 

The look Takumi gave him had Leo frowning even more. “Takumi, I’m fine -”

 

“You got  _ shot _ , Leo, you’re not  _ fine. _ ”

 

Leo huffed but allowed Takumi to help him off the table and over to the couch. Leo wrapped himself up in the blanket there and let Takumi prop his leg up. “I got shot, yes, but I’m -”

 

“If you say that you’re fine, I’m going to stuff some of this fruit that was sitting on top of your dick a few seconds ago down your throat.”

 

Leo shut his mouth. 

 

Takumi gave him a pat on the head. “Good boy.” With a dramatic sigh, Takumi plopped himself next to Leo and then curled up into Leo’s side. “What would you like to watch?” he asked as he grabbed the remote and turned the TV on.

 

Leo ignored the question, instead deciding on asking, “You’re not really planning on keeping that painting, are you?”

 

“There’s supposed to be a new zombie show on that’s pretty good, at least according to Hinata…”

 

“Please, no more zombie shows. I think I’ve seen every single one in existence in the past few weeks.”

 

Takumi let out a snicker and leaned over to press a kiss to Leo’s neck. “Trust me, we haven’t even made a dent yet.” He paused. “How many more days until you’re allowed to go back to work?”

 

“Three months…”

 

“We’ll have made a dent by then,” he said, and grinned when Leo shivered next to him. “Since you did model for me, though, I’ll humor you and we won’t watch any zombie shows today.”

 

“Thank g-”

 

“We’ll watch shows about murder instead.”

 

Leo shot him a look out of the corner of his eye, chewed on his bottom lip for a moment, then decided against arguing, instead bringing up his unanswered question from earlier. “You never told me if you were actually going to be keeping that painting.”

 

Takumi fell to the side so that he was laying down in Leo’s lap, looking up at him. He reached up with one finger and poked at Leo’s nose. “Leo, I’m a ridiculously famous artist, of  _ course  _ I’m going to keep that painting. Plus, any art I do of you, I keep, you know that.”

 

Leo arched an eyebrow as the opening credits of the show started playing. On his lap, Takumi nodded his head along with the music. “But…  _ why _ ? Why  _ that _ painting?”

 

Takumi placed a gentle hand next to the gunshot wound on Leo’s leg. “It’s pretty dumb when I think about it, but after you got shot I just… I wanted a little reminder of you, something that I’d created during our time together, just in case.”

 

“You do realize I got shot in the leg, right? Not the chest or anything.”

 

Takumi’s voice was suddenly firm and he tensed up in Leo’s lap. “And next time you get shot it could be in the head!”

 

Leo froze. 

 

There was a sigh and then Takumi turned around so he was looking up at Leo. “I just wanted a piece of you from when we were together. I mean, looking back on it now, we’ll have years and years together, but I panicked when you were shot and started thinking about too many ‘what ifs’ and I wanted to do this so that way I could put those fears to rest, you know?”

 

Leo ran a hand through Takumi’s bangs, thumb stroking at his eyebrow as he pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I understand,” he said softly, but then paused, pressing their foreheads together. “But… really? Me, nude, covered in fruit with a horse floating over me?”

 

Takumi smirked and gave him a quick kiss. “Well, by that point in the painting I was just having fun, watching you try not to move on the table. You take modeling for my paintings way too seriously.”

 

Pulling away, Leo flicked Takumi on the forehead. “Remind me, why am I dating you again?”

 

“Because I’m rich, hot, the sex is amazing, and my fabulous personality blows you away?”

 

“Funny how accurate you listing your personality last was.”

 

“Leo!”

 

He felt Takumi’s hand in his hair, pulling him down for another kiss, and when he moved away enough to look him in the eye, Leo asked, “Would you like to do an accurate painting now? One that doesn’t have me nude and covered in fruit?”

 

Takumi pretended to think about it. “Yes, but can we keep the nude part?”

 

“I’ll have to think about it.”

 

“Well, that’s okay, I already have a drawing of you nude anyway.”

 

Leo froze, and so did Takumi, staring up at him with wide eyes. “Takumi…”

 

“Forget that I said that!”

  
  
Leo sat up straight, some strands of his hair sticking up from where Takumi had messed with them. “Did you draw me while I was sleeping again?”   
  


“You weren’t  _ technically _ sleeping! You were just… drifting! And you also weren’t totally naked - there was a sheet covering you, but do you even know how  _ amazing _ you look after you’ve been fucked?”

 

“ _ Takumi! _ ”

 

“I’m sorry, okay! I couldn’t help myself. It’s tasteful, I promise!”

 

Leo inhaled, and then slumped against the couch. “I shouldn’t be upset, honestly. You are the same person who drew multiple pictures of my ass before you even knew my name.”

 

“In my defense, it -”

 

“Is a very good ass, yes, you’ve said. Many times.”

 

Takumi turned his head and gave his thigh a kiss. “But in answer, yes, if you would agree to model for me, this time I’ll do a proper painting of you, no fruit.”

 

Leo let his hand fall on Takumi’s head, and after receiving an affectionate nuzzle, started running his fingers through it. “Okay, I agree.”

 

“.... I’m still keeping that other painting, though.”

 

“ _ Takumi _ …”

 

“It’s so awful, you have to admit that it’s wonderful.”

 

“... It does have a certain… elegance to it I guess.”

 

“I’m glad you appreciate my artistic genius.”

 

Shaking his head, Leo turned his eyes back to the TV, but the horrible painting caught his eye and he frowned, staring at the horse floating over his head.  _ Artistic genius, my ass. _

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That day it had been set in stone in his little brain that what he wanted to do when he grew up was be a cop. He wanted the cool badge, and he wanted to help people, and most cops he knew also got free donuts so he wanted that too.
> 
> Later on in life, he'd learn that the very same cop that had convinced little six year old him to pursue a career in the police force was arrested for drunk driving and robbing a restaurant of all of their pepper and salt shakers, which looking back on it, was probably a very solid sign of how the rest of Leo's life was going to turn out, but he hadn't known that then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here's chapter 2! i hope that you guys enjoyed the first chapter, and that you also enjoy this one \o i was originally going to be writing a story from leo's pov that followed along with the original one, but i think i'm going to put parts of that into this series, that also follows along with their daily lives/adventures~ now that they're together. i hope you like leo's side of things (the poor guy).

When Leo had been six, his baby sitter had accidentally left him at the zoo. He'd sat on the corner of the sidewalk by the entrance to the zoo, giant stuffed zebra in his hands for what felt like hours before a man in a cop uniform walked up to him and asked him if he was okay. "I'm fine," he'd replied, "but my babysitter is probably not going to be once she realizes that she left me here."

 

The cop had gotten the zoo security to phone his baby sitter, who had been running around looking for him frantically, and then sat with him while they waited for her to show up. Leo had been absolutely fascinated with the cop's badge, and the man had told him all about the police academy and what he was able to do as a cop. Leo's world had been blown open that day. The idea that one could go around solving crime and driving in cars that made loud noises had been amazing to his mind. That day it had been set in stone in his little brain that what he wanted to do when he grew up was be a cop. He wanted the cool badge, and he wanted to help people, and most cops he knew also got free donuts so he wanted that too.

 

Later on in life, he'd learn that the very same cop that had convinced little six year old him to pursue a career in the police force was arrested for drunk driving and robbing a restaurant of all of their pepper and salt shakers, which looking back on it, was probably a very solid sign of how the rest of Leo's life was going to turn out, but he hadn't known that then. 

 

As he made his career as a cop, he'd eventually landed in homicide after having accidentally caught a serial killer that had been evading the local police for more than two years when he'd realized that the killer had an obsession with fish, which lead to him informing the police in charge of the search to look in local fish markets where his victims were picked up for someone who was probably doing something odd with the fish. They found the serial killer kissing the tank of a puffer fish and Leo had been promoted and shipped off to homicide. 

 

He'd had the lead on four murder cases when he'd been given the file of Peri. He studied her behavior, how she murdered her victims, and how she got rid of the bodies. After one week of listening to his fellow cops complain about how they had no plan of how to catch her, he'd proposed a rather preposterous plan, mostly as a joke, but the next thing he knew he and his team were hiding out in a store, one of their men disguised as a man selling "Murder Knives, Buy One Get The Other Half Off" in the alley just around the corner. 

 

"This isn't going to work," Leo said, mostly to himself. 

 

Ten minutes later, Peri the Pulveriser had been arrested and was being taken away to jail. 

 

"That shouldn't have worked," Leo said, his partner, Arthur, patting him on his back as he watched them drag Peri into a squad car. "That  _ shouldn't have worked _ ."

 

"Do not fret about it, my young lad, for JUSTICE HAS BEEN SERVED THIS FINE DAY!" Arthur gave him one last pat on the back before he headed to their car, Leo still staring at the car holding Peri as it pulled away.

 

"No," he said to himself, still shocked that the plan he'd tossed out sarcastically had actually worked. "It shouldn't have been this easy, it shouldn't have worked," he argued again, mostly with himself because there was a part of his brain telling him to stop complaining and to just accept the fact that it had worked. Leo tried to, he honestly did, but there was a part of him that just knew it couldn't have been that easy. 

 

And because nothing in his life could ever be easy, two days later he was proven right when another body appeared, with a note written in blood (because of course it would be written in blood) that said YOU MAY HAVE CAUGHT HER BUT YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME. 

 

"Of course there would be a partner, of course," Leo muttered as he stumbled into the police station, two cups of coffee in his hand because he knew he'd need both of them to get through the day; he'd been up all night going over the files for anything they could have missed and hadn't slept in over twenty four hours. The knowledge of Peri's social circle extended to no one. The only lead they had about Peri was that she had a neighbor and that was it. Two officers had been tasked with asking a few questions to her neighbor, a man named Takumi (and Leo felt that name should have been familiar, but with how tired he was he couldn't remember why he felt like he knew that name), and Leo was hoping to have their report on his desk by the time he finished his first cup of coffee.

 

As he walked towards his desk, a younger officer approached him with a smile on his face. "Sir," he said excitedly, and Leo sighed heavily at his enthusiasm. "We brought in the suspect for questioning, like you requested."

 

Leo choked on his drink. "You what?"

 

The officer's smile dropped just enough. "We... brought in the suspect, sir?"

 

Leo swayed on his feet. "What suspect?"

 

The officer gulped and pointed over his shoulder. "The, uh, the neighbor? The one we were told to pick up for questioning? The only suspect we have on this case?" He held out the file that he'd been holding and Leo quickly placed his coffee cups on the nearest table, taking the file and flipping it open to see a picture of a man ( _ an attractive man, _ his brain helpfully supplied, a thought he brushed away) with long hair in a ponytail staring back at him. 

 

"Who told you that he was a suspect?" he inquired of the officer, trying to keep his voice calm. 

 

"You did, sir, when you gave us the job to go pick him up..."

 

Leo exhaled sharply, because he had no idea how Please question this man regarding anyone he might have seen who could have been a possible suspect translated to he's our only suspect, bring him in, but as he was running purely on coffee at the moment, he handed the file back to the office and rubbed at his temples. "I need you to go in there and..." he sighed, picking up his two cups of coffee. "Never mind, I'll do it myself."

 

He walked, back straight and frown firmly in place, towards the interrogation room and had one of the officers standing in the hall open the door for him. He didn't pay any attention to the innocent man in the room as he placed the two cups of coffee down on the table and turned to address the other cops, informing them that they could leave and he would be taking over the interview. Once they were gone, he turned back to face the man named Takumi, mouth open and ready to speak, when what he was going to say died on his tongue the second he got a good look at him.  _ Oh _ , because the Takumi in front of him looked mildly pissed off and at least ten times more attractive than he did in his file picture.  _ This is not going to go well for me _ , he thought. 

  
  


He took the necessary steps towards the table, hoping that his staring at the other man wasn’t  _ too _ obvious. When Takumi yawned, Leo looked down at his second cup of coffee, then back at Takumi (who honestly did look tired, he probably wasn’t getting enough sleep, and that was a shame), then gestured at the coffee.   "Would you like a drink? You've been here a while."

 

Takumi reached for the coffee cup Leo had pointed to, murmuring his thanks as he took a sip. Leo tried not to watch his throat as he swallowed. Instead, he sat down in the chair opposite of Takumi and laced his fingers together. “I just have a few questions for you,” he began and he watched as Takumi looked like he was refraining from groaning and he couldn’t help the small smile that took over his mouth. “ I'm aware that you didn't know your neighbor at all, but I just wanted to ask you if you'd seen or heard anything odd at all during the past few weeks?"

 

"What do you mean by odd?” Takumi began, and Leo clenched his fingers together tighter; Takumi had a really nice voice. “I mean, aside from the man who tries to sell me tickets everyday to his airship that we're going to all have to escape on when aliens decide to invade Earth, I haven't seen much out of the ordinary."

  
  


To cover up the sudden need he had to laugh, Leo took his own sip of his coffee. The drink was cold by now, but Leo found that he didn’t mind.  "What is it that you do for a living? I need to establish a timeline for when you were out of your apartment so that I can begin plotting a timeline."

 

"I'm an artist, I relocated here because I needed a better muse for my art and I was getting too well known and it was meaning I couldn't paint outside of the house,” was the answer that he received and Leo nearly choked on his next sip of coffee. 

 

He slowly put his cup down in front of him and looked at the man sitting across from him with awakened eyes. “Takumi as in… the  _ artist _ , Takumi?”

 

The man in front of him nodded. “The one and only. Why, want an autograph?”

 

The word “yes” was out of his mouth faster than he could stop it, but it seemed like Takumi hadn’t noticed it, so Leo cleared his throat and continued the interview, attempting to ignore how his heart beat seemed to get stronger with each grin that Takumi gave him, and before he even knew it, he’d offered to drive Takumi back to his place.  _ Oh my god, what is wrong with me? _

 

The events that followed after that day felt like being hit by a tornado, thrown a couple hundred feet, and then landing on rocks, but Leo felt like most of it was worth it. The constantly questioning of his sanity when he thought Takumi was probably a serial killer? Totally worth it for being able to wake up to Takumi’s (sometimes drooling) face each morning. The people at the station laughing at him for ‘falling for a serial killer’s charms’? Definitely worth it for when they spent time together, no matter how short the time was that day (at least until they moved in together - to Takumi’s place, something about how Leo’s place didn’t have good enough security or something). 

 

Having to meet the rest of Takumi’s family while on leave of work because he’d been shot, however… Leo was still debating on that.

 

“You were shot, you said?”

 

Takumi’s older brother, Ryoma, was a large man. Not as tall as Leo’s older brother, Xander, but definitely taller than Leo, not to mention very muscular and also good at intimidating people. Normally, Leo could do intimidating, but the first time he’d met Ryoma had been during a surprise visit from the man back when Leo and Takumi had just started dating. Ryoma had walked into Takumi’s home just after Takumi had knocked Leo to the ground accidentally but decided that the advantage was good and had proceeded to make out with him. Leo had been forced to introduce himself as Takumi’s partner to his (possibly) future brother-in-law from the floor, with Takumi’s lips on his neck and Takumi’s hands down his pants. 

 

Obviously their first meeting was still the only image that Ryoma had of him in his mind.    
  


Leo took a sip of his drink, hoping that Takumi would hurry back from the grocery store that he’d left to go to two hours ago. They’d made a quick trip to visit Takumi’s family, since, as Takumi had put it, “I’ve been meaning to go, but I didn’t want to go without you, and now since you got shot you’re off work so there’s no excuse for you not to come!” 

 

Takumi was just lucky Leo loved him enough to agree. 

 

Across the room, Ryoma continued to stare Leo in the eyes as he took a sip of his own drink. Gulping, Leo nodded. “Yes, I was shot.”

 

“The leg, I’m assuming?”

  
  
Leo glanced down at the bandage wrapped just above his knee. He took another drink. “Yes.”

 

“It looks painful.”

 

“It is.”

 

Ryoma placed his cup down on the coffee table, fixing Leo with a look that he couldn’t read. “I feel like we may have gotten off on the wrong foot, here,” he said finally, and Leo let out the breath of air he didn’t know he’d been holding. “You make Takumi happy, that much is obvious, and it is also very obvious how much you care for him, and I would like -”

 

Leo never did find out what Ryoma would like, because at that moment, Ryoma’s little son, Shiro, came running into the room as fast as his little legs could carry him. “Daddy! The dogs are wrestling in the backyard again!”   
  


Ryoma sighed heavily and got up to leave the room, and once he was gone, Shiro wandered over to him, holding his hands up to cup his mouth as he whispered to Leo, “What’s wrestling?”

 

Leo quickly took a sip of his drink, avoiding Shiro’s gaze.

 

“I’m only asking you because Daddy told me not to go into yours and Uncle Takumi’s room because you two might be wrestling.”

 

Leo choked.

 

Later that night, after Takumi had returned from the store to Shiro whacking Leo on the back and saying that wrestling probably isn’t a good thing after all, Leo fixed Takumi with a look and folded his arms, saying, “So your brother told his son that he shouldn’t come into our room because we might be  _ wrestling _ .”

 

Takumi let out a nervous laugh. “Oh, did he now?”

 

Leo sighed and laid back against the pillows; one thing Takumi’s family was good at, Leo had to admit, was picking out the best pillows. “He did say earlier that we had got off on the wrong foot, originally, so that was nice. I hope that we can move on from our original meeting.”

 

Takumi snorted somewhere to his left, and then sat down on the bed to take his socks off. “Heh,  _ got off _ .”

 

Leo hit him with the pillow. They went to bed soon after that, Leo pulling Takumi close to his chest and running his hands through his hair to help Takumi fall asleep. He hoped that he’d be able to get closer to Takumi’s family, because while it definitely wasn’t set in stone at the moment, he did plan on eventually marrying Takumi, and they would need to get along with the other’s family. He just hoped that meeting the rest of Takumi’s family went well.

 

He was woken up the next morning by Takumi pressing kisses to his face and whispering good morning to him. With a sleepy smile, Leo caught Takumi’s mouth with his in a proper good morning kiss, just in time for the door to fly open; out of the corner of his eye, he saw two girls walk in.

 

“Oh, ew,” the girl with the red hair said. “Ugh, Takumi, Ryoma said it’s time for breakfast.”

 

She left just as quickly as she came, the younger girl behind her giving the two of them a shy wave before rushing out the door too. Leo groaned and let his head fall back against the pillow, Takumi’s forehead falling onto his chest as he laughed. “It’s not funny,” Leo said, but he couldn’t muster any energy behind those words.

 

“Hey, at least it’s not as bad as how you met Ryoma.”

 

Well, at least there was that.  _Thank the gods for the small things._  


End file.
